


是男人就上一百层【VD】

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 作者修改设定操作, 沙雕搞笑文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 这本来是一个极其无聊的赌局。在无数次通关血宫后，两个中年半魔仍然没有放弃关于数字上决一胜负，不过这次他们准备搞点新花样——一起通关血宫，但是显然操控血宫的AI也不是傻子，也不打算让熟客们就这样轻松过关。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕搞笑文，请不要过分带入剧情，反正就是为了搞笑啦  
> 新年就是要找点乐子！

1

这本来是一个极其无聊的赌局。  
在无数次通关血宫后，两个中年半魔仍然没有放弃关于数字上决一胜负，不过这次他们准备搞点新花样——一起通关血宫，但是显然操控血宫的AI也不是傻子，也不打算让熟客们就这样轻松过关。

首先跳入陷阱的是但丁，门口虽然写了并不复杂的注意事项，但他毕竟不是兄弟中那个擅长于思考的那位，更何况他也认为这只是一个再普通不过的血宫而已。他一眼都没有看就选择了进入血宫，比起看那些无聊的玩意，先进去开打抢走维吉尔的那份人头才是正道。  
而站在门口一目十行看完了这份注意事项的维吉尔，仰着脖子花了几分钟算了一下身上带的金魂数量，随即也自信满满地跟着跳进了入口。  
毫无悬念的，他看到但丁傻站在传送光柱的旁边，这一层没有恶魔，也没有红魂，甚至连个残骸渣渣都没有。按照他对胞弟的理解，如果第一层有什么恶魔的话，他会变着花样的清理完所有的恶魔，只剩一个剪刀怪或者是大屁股蚂蚁无聊的玩一会，然后等维吉尔落地时，在胞兄面前炫耀似的彻底结束对方的姓名。  
“怎么回事？怎么还有这种血宫？”但丁还没等他发问，一边发牢骚一边把贴在光柱上的纸扔到了他面前，上面清清楚楚的写着本层通关要求。  
这也许是维吉尔见过最奇怪的通关条件了，他记忆中还有在M19只用刀打但丁才能通关得到一个成就，他的弟弟也有一个奇怪的成就，当然那个成就纯属浪费红魂。  
“通关本层需要拔掉通关者任意一人的腿毛三根，不拔掉不能通关，同样也不能退出本系统。P.S:强制的也不行。”维吉尔挑着眉头念完了纸上的内容，还没来得及发表他的意见，那张纸就化为了灰烬，看起来像是系统把这个通知任务做成了挑战者阅后即焚的样子。

“但是这才第一层。”维吉尔对着这个血宫观察了一会，但丁在一旁看起来快要发火的毛躁样子，嘴里还在念着什么腿毛是男人的本体，可以被恶魔打断腿也不能白送一根腿毛给这个垃圾系统之类的话。  
关于腿毛这一点维吉尔也没有办法，毕竟他也没有腿毛可以提供，他的腿上从来都是干干净净的像刚脱过毛。不过……就算有腿毛他也不会选择对这个系统妥协，这会他手里已经拿出了一把魔力凝聚成的蓝色小剑，面色深沉的朝着但丁走过去。  
“想都别想！你这混蛋，”但丁先是用外套护住了胸口，随即反应过来他要的不是自己的胸毛而是腿毛，于是决定蹲下来护住自己的双腿。”你就不能拿你的头发去骗骗这个鬼系统吗？”  
“系统要真的有那么好骗，你又何至于第一次通关血宫就用无限魔人？”维吉尔把这句话憋回嘴里，现在这个点上刺激但丁并没又什么用，只会浪费时间。临走之前尼禄还特意交代了让他们早点回弗杜那吃自己做的炖菜，他虽然回来之后跟这个几乎是天降的儿子接触时间不多，但是孩子这点最基本的愿望他还是想要尽力做到。  
他转头放过坚守信念的但丁，真的在自己的头上扯下来三根白色的毛发，放进传送的光柱里。很显然这个想法跟他想象中的结果一致，寄托着他们希望光柱没有任何反应，这个方法失败了。

现在他回过头来看着猛抠头皮的努力想办法的但丁，闭着眼睛想着这才第一层要是他们两打的两败俱伤，后面几层被什么精英怪给偷了反而不划算。他清了清嗓子，开始讲解他的解决方案：“系统上的注意事项上说了，如果进血宫的人不想达成条件通关也不是不可以。但是……”  
他停了下来，看着立马恢复了精神的但丁。竖起了四根手指。  
“我先把注意事项说清楚，一共有四点。第一，不能在血宫里无端辱骂系统，否则终身禁赛。第二，可以赖账不达成条件通关下一层，但是下一层困难度会提高三十倍。第三，系统一共有……”  
很可惜维吉尔还没说完注意事项就被胞弟雀跃般袭击了嘴唇，他为此抓住了一个绝好的反击机会，完成一个漫长的热吻之后，他的弟弟输在了太过于激动而缺氧上。不过这样不妨碍但丁迫不及待的要他快些讲怎么跟系统赖账，毕竟在此之前他们已经憋了好几天没有痛快的打上一场了，赶快解决问题好好的打一架就行了。  
“你变成魔人，直接开审判把真魔人槽消耗完，然后到光柱那里解除变身就行了。”“就这么简单？”但丁虽然并不理解这个过程到底有什么特殊的意义，但是这个赖账系统太过简单的令人起疑，让他不得不考虑这个陷阱是为他而准备的。  
“不，这其实一点都不简单，下一关困难度会提升三十倍，你确信你能通关下一关吗？趁着你现在还能后悔，不如乖乖的交出三根腿毛比较好。”  
但丁当然不可能答应后面的那个选项，但是他被维吉尔话里的愉快语气所激怒了，现在他更加确信这个阴谋从头到尾就是在针对自己。  
不过他最后还是选择相信维吉尔的话，反正他被坑也不是一两次啦，反正打不过还有维吉尔在，毕竟前任魔王也不是那种甘心认输的角色，只要在他最后的输赢上获得胜利那就可以啦。  
“这一次，我先领先一分。”但丁站在光柱的旁边，回过头看着站在边上的兄长，对他伸出一根手指，表明了第一层的胜利是属于自己的。

他心安理得的这么想着，发动了真魔人的变身，魔剑的力量他心口猛烈燃烧着，横冲直撞的想要散发出来。他一边想着维吉尔为什么非得要他变身成真魔人，一边用魔力冲撞攻击着血宫的地板，直到他耗光了魔力，从光柱进入了第二层。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打血宫其实很快乐的【不是  
> 接下来我要开始瞎编了

2.

“现在要怎么办？但丁。”维吉尔站在第二层的光柱旁询问着胞弟，刚看完的通关需求连一点残渣都没留下，很显然同上一关一样，这个奇怪的通知也被设置成为阅后即焚。  
而但丁在一旁装死躺尸，瘫倒在地上的半魔双手捂住自己的脸，一副不愿面对现实的模样着实令人新奇。

假设这会如果蒙杜斯还活着，也许会为但丁此刻的苦恼感到快乐。同样感到快乐的年长半魔忍住了想笑的欲望，但是他手中生成的蓝色小剑欢快的在指尖转着圈，落井下石的意图也无法在话语中得到掩盖：“需要我借给你工具吗？”  
“你这个没有丝毫同情心的混蛋。”但丁闷闷不乐的声音从指缝里传出来，维吉尔把脸偏向了另外一边，因为现在他确实是露出幸灾乐祸的表情，虽然他在通关第一层的时候就想到了这一层会提出什么通关要求，当他真的知道自己的猜测变成真的以后，又忍不住为血宫AI的设计表示了由衷的敬佩。  
毕竟能看到但丁硬吃亏的机会没那么多。

“来吧。九十根腿毛而已，没有那么痛苦。”没能忍住继续给胞弟雪上加霜欲望的维吉尔好不容易控制住自己脸上的表情，伸手去拉还在地上装死的但丁，但丁当然不会那么顺从的如他所愿，因此两个半魔又是因此肢体交缠了一会，最后躺在地上的那位获得了阶段性的暂时胜利。  
“说真的，我觉得下一层不可能让我再翻番三十倍拔腿毛，哪个AI又会要二千七百根腿毛，这也太无聊了吧?男人的腿毛又能拿来干什么？”但丁终于从地上坐起了起来，用手背擦了擦嘴角上的红色血液，理直气壮的讲着显而易见的谎言，一副自欺欺人的样子熟练得要命。  
“也许他会用你二千七百根腿毛拼成一个披萨，然后寄到事务所送给你，让你一辈子都记得这份耻辱和痛苦。”维吉尔半跪着从地上站起来，捂着刚被咬出血的脖子冷笑着回答。刚刚被造成的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复着，等他挥手拍掉膝盖上的尘土后那些伤口自然也都通通消失了。  
但丁听完了他的话陷入了沉思，很明显他已经在认真思考关于这个由二千七百根腿毛组成的披萨会不会真的出现在自己面前，但是维吉尔说的这个可能性又不是不存在。穿着红色外套的半魔为此苦恼着，这要是真的，可能这辈子他再也不会点任何披萨了。

算了，他也懒得管但丁了。另外一边的维吉尔看着明显陷入苦恼的但丁如此想着，要是因为但丁耽误太多时间导致血宫超时被弹出这个系统，那也算是但丁输了。这一点他们早就在进来之前达成一致，自己现在只需要找个地方闭目养神就行，蠢蛋弟弟又不是弱智，总会在显而易见的选项中找到觉得最合适的那个。  
反正他又不是弟弟的保姆。

等但丁老老实实的把腿毛交给光柱，那已经是十分钟后的事了，快要睡着的维吉尔听到了光柱破裂的声音之后，发现但丁又抢先于他进入了第三层。  
还好第三层不再是什么奇怪的要求，等待他们的依旧是老朋友面条哥和一堆Q树树枝开场，等但丁把面条哥解决的差不多后，维吉尔才出手解决准备在弟弟背后偷袭的菜刀哥，但是场面在此刻已经开始混乱了起来。  
这边维吉尔已经核爆拳蓄力完成，蓄力槽才一半的但丁快乐的开着改建后的摩托，正在使用二段挑空后进行空连COMBO，这敌我不分的一拳下去但丁血条已经没了半管。遭到友军背刺的但丁还没来得及辱骂坑害自己的胞兄，出场就帅气无比的红蜥蜴在他背后神秘出现。

这次是真的被背刺了，连切换RG时间都没有的但丁倒下去的瞬间胡乱想着。他在系统里点开自己的红魂，熟练的想点全血复活，结果他发现之前存的红魂全拿给时空女神去升级了技能，金魂他觉得很麻烦自己压根就不需要那个玩意所以没想过要存。  
但丁的身体越来越沉重，红魂使用时间已经进入了倒计时，他马上就要被弹出血宫了。跪在地上的他，眼睁睁的看着维吉尔此刻已经把场上的精英怪解决的差不多，这一层的胜利属于那位魔王。

明明这才第三层就一次性大放送这么多恶魔，这个AI它是不是脑子有问题？？？难道他不懂什么叫循序渐进吗？？？你到底会不会做游戏？？？  
就在他内心大声辱骂着血宫AI的同时，维吉尔已经极其酷炫的用嘲讽收刀结束清场，彻底完成了这一层通关。胞兄迈着步子朝这边走过来，把但丁从地上提了起来，不知道从哪来摸出来一个金魂，强行塞进他的嘴里。

这就是兄弟之间爱的力量吗？  
快半年没有感受到这份爱的但丁几乎都要被感动得落泪，血条和蓄力槽被瞬间充满的感觉实在是棒透了，现在他感觉自己无往不利，甚至可以在接下来的关卡里无伤通过。而下一瞬间维吉尔则冷冰冰的告诉他，现在是自己赢得了一分，这个金魂算借给但丁的，记在但丁的账上，还是得还。

年轻的弟弟被这段兄弟之间的真实互动感动到把眼泪活生生的憋了回去。  
接受爱的感觉就是这样吗？记账这种令人如此悲伤的现实一再的重演，以前是崔西和蕾蒂，佩蒂好歹打扫清洁能勉强算给他工资，现在又多了一个维吉尔。  
也许这就是真正的Devil May Cry吧。满血满状态的但丁欲哭无泪凝望着第三层血宫外的风景，这样安慰着自己。

TBC


End file.
